crappy_roblox_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad City
Mad City is a game created on December 3rd, 2017 by Schwifty Studios. As of now it has 710.4M visits and over 2 million favorites. Why it sucks # The game's layout is HIGHLY ''unoriginal. The game's whole concept has been done with Jail Break (2009), Prison Life, Redwood Prison, and Jailbreak. This makes it feel like you're playing the same game, even moreso with Jailbreak. # Speaking of unoriginal, it has also been accused of stealing assets. A Jailbreak designer told their K-9 design was stolen by devs of Mad City, but the dog design was awful. # Balancing issues. About 90% of the time, servers will consist of mostly criminals with ''BARELY, ''if at all police and heroes to stop them. We mean, what fun is the game without anyone to stop you? It all adds suspense in to the game. # Speaking of the heroes, some of them are very overpowered and make the gameplay very difficult. #* The two heroes that can fly and shoot their superpowers (Inferno and Titan) can just camp at the prison so they can tell who is hostile and who is not. #* When you are fighting the aforementioned heroes, they can just fly in the air and spam their attacks in order to kill the prisoners. Also, when they're low on health, they can just fly away and recover, and then go back to attacking. #* When a hero gets defeated, they can sometimes drop their powers, meaning a inmate or a criminal can grab their powers and become a villain. It's a;so worth mentioning that before season 4, the criminals can go inside the heroes' base, camp there and spawn-kill the heroes just to get their superpowers. Have fun getting spawn-killed for 5 minutes or more. # Severely buggy physics, in which the cars' suspension get unstable and bounce violently for no reason. # Obnoxious sound design, to the point where some of the sounds are recycled from popular games like Fallout 3 (vault opening sound), Left 4 Dead (pump-action shotgun sound), and even Counter-Strike: Global Offense (TEC-9 firing sound and even the SPAS-12 uses the same sound as the Nova shotgun). Even the pump-action shotgun and SPAS-12 use the same reloading sounds and animations as with the popular FPS game Team Fortress 2. # Continuing reason #4, there are some insane design choices in the game. # Nonsense logic. For example, getting items needed to craft a certain item will ''AUTOMATICALLY ''craft themselves, instead of a crafting interface popping up! # One of the prison cells never opens. This means you could be trapped in there, unless you restart your character and the game replaces you in a different cell. # Not to be nit-picky here, but the cars in the game take a few seconds to start up, before getting ready to drive. They also tend to have a extremely slow acceleration '''even for a muscle car like the Chevrolet Camaro! '''While that makes the game a little bit more realistic, it doesn't make it totally realistic. This also increases the chance of being caught by the cops. # When people play as cops, they can outright ''KILL ''the criminals in cold blood and they will instantly be transferred back to the prisoners team, which not only makes the gameplay harder, but also renders handcuffs obsolete and useless. We mean, ''HOW IS THAT EVEN REAL LIFE LOGIC HERE? # While not as toxic as Jailbreak's fanbase, it still manages to have a toxic fanbase. # Both the name and old logo are unoriginal. The name is the name of a 1997 crime film staring John Travolta and the logo rips off The Price is Right (a game show) and Grand Theft Auto. Redeeming qualities # While there are some insane design choices, the game is also fun as well. WIP Category:Bad Roblox Games